Paths Cross
by Kyra5972
Summary: What happens when Bella’s old Path crosses with her True Path? Sequel to Walking Her True Path


**Title:** Paths Cross

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song is 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** What happens when Bella's old Path crosses with her True Path?

**Pairings:** Bella/Connor

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Up through Edward leaving. AtS – None really; Connor's around, Caritas is intact and Angel never spent a summer at the bottom of the ocean cos Connor was smart enough to realize Holtz was full of shit.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** And here's the last of the _Her True Path_ Series. At least, I'm pretty sure it'll be the last part, I really like how I end things with this and I honestly can't think of anything else to have happen in the series. I hope you all enjoyed it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella laughed as she watched Angel and Spike snarking at each other. The blond had moved into the Hyperion just over a year ago, shortly after Bella herself moved in after graduating, and since then the two vampires had been an endless source of entertainment for Bella and Connor. As far as everyone else was concerned, they were an endless source of frustration and annoyance.

Cordelia glared at the vampires in annoyance. "If you two don't knock it off, Lorne is going to need a dustbuster over here," she threatened darkly.

Spike merely scoffed at the former cheerleader. "This is a Sanctuary, Pet," he reminded her, "no violence."

"Then he'll need a dustbuster right outside the front door as soon as we leave," Cordelia retorted.

Spike opened his mouth to reply but was cut off Fred's voice.

"Bella?" Fred questioned as she stared at something over Bella's shoulder and sounding curious, "there's some guy standing by the door staring at you." She paused for a moment as she continued to watch the person behind Bella. "And now there's another…six people staring at you, three guys and three girls. And now they're coming over here."

Bella's eyes widened slightly as her mind brought up the only group of people she could think of who would fit that description and had even the slightest chance of wandering into _Caritas_. She reached over and grabbed Connor's hand under the table as she felt the approaching group stop next to their table. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and her eyes locked onto the face of Edward Cullen. Shifting her eyes slightly to look behind Edward, her gaze drifted over the faces of Carlisle and Esme, then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie before returning to Edward's face.

As she looked at Edward, Bella marveled at the fact that the vampire no longer had any effect on her. He didn't make her breath catch in her throat or her heart race, he didn't make her mouth go dry or her mind go blank. Connor was the one who did all that now. As she looked at Edward now, the only thing she felt was a vague sense of '_ooo, pretty_!' As that thought registered, Bella had to bite her lip to keep from giggling and was thankful that Edward wasn't able to read her mind. Glancing at Connor, she was glad that Edward would be unable to read her boyfriend's mind as well, Connor's parentage protecting his thoughts. Not that it looked like Edward was paying even the slightest bit of attention to anyone other than Bella.

"Bella," Edward started softly, reverently, and Bella had to fight not to roll her eyes.

Angel, Spike, Fred, Cordelia, Wes, and Gunn were watching the new group with interest, realizing just who they must be.

"Hello, Edward," Bella greeted him evenly, glancing behind him to the rest of the Cullens as she greeted them as well, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose. How are you?"

Alice grinned at the brunette. "Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you!" she gushed happily, flitting about like she'd like nothing more than to dart forward and hug Bella.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper greeted, nodding at her with a small smile, understanding in his eyes, and Bella smiled back at him.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked as he stared at Bella's face, ignoring everyone around them.

Bella blinked up at Edward, a look of mild curiosity on her face. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Please, Bella, just hear me out," Edward asked, a hint of pleading in his voice. "I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. Please, Bella, I love you."

Bella felt her jaw clench as her eyes narrowed and she glared at Edward. She felt Connor squeeze her hand slightly and wasn't quite sure if it was a show of support or if it was his way of stopping himself from hitting Edward. She kind of figured it was a bit of both.

"Please, Bella," Edward said as he stared into her eyes and Bella felt her anger rise as she realized what Edward was trying to do.

"Stop trying to dazzle me, Edward," Bella told him, barely keeping her anger in check, "it's not going to work."

Edward looked surprised for a moment before his face turned pleading once more. "Please, Bella, I made a mistake," he repeated. "I love you."

Bella's jaw clenched once more and she opened her mouth to tell Edward just where he could shove his apologies when she got an idea. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, feeling some of her anger drain away as she did so. A small smile crossed her face and a hopeful look appeared on Edward's face as she stood up.

Scanning along the bar, Bella smiled as she locked gazes with Lorne and tilted her head toward the stage. Lorne smiled at her in response and nodded his head. Bella smiled once more at his response and skirted around the Cullens, making her way to the stage, pausing only long enough to select her song.

Edward stared after her in confusion, having thought that Bella was going to agree to talk to him and let him apologize.

As Bella walked onto the stage, Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before going wide. "Oh, boy," she muttered and Edward turned to look at her questioningly, but she slammed her mind closed before he could see anything and studiously thought about _anything_ but what she had just seen. Edward was _not_ going to like what was about to happen.

Bella stopped in front of the microphone in the middle of the stage and turned to look at Edward as she opened her mouth and started singing.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
__Comes out just when you need it to  
__As I paced back and forth all this time  
__Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
__Stupid girl, I should have known  
__I should have known_"

Bella stared directly into Edward's eyes as she started in on the chorus, watching with satisfaction as Edward's eyes went wide at the words that came flowing from her mouth.

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_"

A tiny smirk crept onto Bella's face before she started in on the next verse, her eyes never leaving Edward even though she could feel all of the Cullens staring at her.

"_Baby, I was naïve, got lost in your eyes  
__And never really had a chance  
__My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
__You had to fight to have the upper hand  
__I had so many dreams about you and me  
__Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees  
__Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
__Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_"

Here, Bella's gaze flickered of to Connor and she smiled at him as she sang the next line, letting him know that, as far as she was concerned, she already had.

"_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_"

Her gaze went back to Edward as she finished out the rest of the song.

"_This is a big world, that was a small town  
__There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
__  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
__Try and catch me now  
__Oh, it's too late to catch me know_"

As the music faded, Bella left the stage and headed for the table where her family was waiting for her, passing a gaping Edward and the rest of the Cullens as she went. Stopping in front of Connor, she smiled down at him and held out her hand to him.

"Come on, let's go home," she said.

Connor just nodded and stood up, taking Bella's hand and leading her toward the door.

Pausing at the door, Bella turned to look at Lorne. "Call me with my reading?" she requested and Lorne smiled at her.

"Don't need to, Honeycomb," he replied. "All I gotta say is, 'Hello, closure!'"

Bella just smiled and nodded in response, not really surprised. Turning back around, she walked out the door, hand in hand with Connor.

Edward stared at the door where Bella had disappeared for a moment before starting after her.

Angel, Spike, Cordelia and the rest of the Angel Investigations team stood up quickly to try and stop the vampire from following Connor and Bella. It wasn't necessary, though, as Jasper reached out to grab Edward's arm, stopping him before he could get more than a couple steps.

"Don't," Jasper said firmly. "She's happy, Edward. She loves him. And he loves her. Just let her go."

"But I love her!" Edward protested loudly.

"But she doesn't love you anymore," Jasper stated. "It's too late, Edward. She's moved on."

Edward stood glaring darkly at Jasper, the tension thick in the air.

"Right," Cordelia spoke up, breaking the tense silence and drawing everyone's attention to her, "we're just gonna go now." And with that she grabbed Angel and Spike by the arms and pulled them toward the exit, Fred, Wes and Gunn hurrying after them; leaving the Cullens staring after them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella sighed softly as she snuggled further into Connor's arms as they lay in bed together later that night. Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked down at her boyfriend of a year and a half, her lover of just over six months, and smiled for a moment before leaning down and kissing him softly. Lying back down, she settled herself with her arms around Connor and her head on his chest, pressing herself as close to him as possible. She sighed once more as she felt Connor tighten his arms around her. Turning her head slightly, she pressed a light kiss against Connor's chest.

"I love you," she murmured softly as she started to drift off to sleep.

Connor pressed a kiss against the top of her head and stroked a hand over her hair and down her back before replying. "I know. I love you, too."

The two settled down to sleep and Bella's last thought before falling asleep was that even though she may not be a princess, and this may not be a fairytale, she still got her happily ever after. Because all she needed for that was Connor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And barring the occasional demon fight and apocalypse, they lived happily ever after! El Fin! (That means 'The End') LOL!**

**I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing this little series. I really love the idea of Connor and Bella for some reason.**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
